


Focus

by icepixie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Focus. Maybe that's what I need. Trade explosive cacophony for quiet, steady concentration."  Set during "Entity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

Where am I?

Colonel O'Neill would bemoan my use of the most cliched phrase of all, but it's all I can think. Either there are no sensations here, or there are, but I can't sense them. I want to open my eyes, I want to hear voices, I want to feel *anything*.

The last thing I remember is the Colonel pointing a zat at me--or, rather, the entity--a terrible, terrifying expression on his face. I was scared not because of what he was about to do, but because of what it was going to do to him.

Dammit, where the hell am I? Am I dead? Am I in a coma? Is the entity still using my body?

I can still think. I'm still aware of my own existence, pitiful as it may be at the moment. I have to believe I'm still alive, or else I'll go insane. I can't do this for eternity. There must be people out there--wherever "out there" is. There has to be a way to let them know I'm here.

I wonder what happened after I was shot. After Colonel O'Neill shot me the second time. I could feel that the entity was panicking, that maybe it was going to leave, but then why can't I use my body? It was trying to transfer itself back into the mainframe, but it couldn't, it was sacrificing itself to save its planet, so it had to send me because my body was dying...

Oh, God.

I'm trapped inside the mainframe of the SGC.

* * *

I'm shouting, but they can't hear me. I'm shouting everything I can think of, from "Let me out!" to "Can anyone hear me?" So many words in so many combinations. Hell, I'll do a prime number sequence if that's what it takes. 1, 3, 5, 7, 11...

Dammit, that's not going to work either. Can't they see I'm going crazy? Get me back into my body! I'm stuck in here, dammit!

I can't lose my breath or get tired in here, but I stop my tirade against the outside world anyway. If I had a body, I would be trying to even my breathing, in, out, in, out... I would be gathering my strength to focus on what I'm trying to accomplish.

Focus.

Focus. Maybe that's what I need. Trade explosive cacophony for quiet, steady concentration.

I am here.

Focus. Concentrate. Try it again.

I Am Here.

Can you hear me? No, don't think about that. Channel all my energy, all of myself into one thought, one statement. Like light through a magnifying glass.

I AM HERE.

Yes!

I AM HERE. I AM HERE. I AM HERE.

Over and over, like breathing, don't lose your focus.

I AM HERE I AM HERE I AM HERE I AM HERE I AM HERE I AM HERE I AM HERE I AM HERE I AM HERE I AM HERE

Keep going. Don't give up, don't stop until they let you out.

I AM HERE.


End file.
